Horror Onírico
by LucyDragneelFT
Summary: Todo lo que dabas por cotidiano puede cambiar en un segundo; una mala decisión, un cambio de planes repentino o una simple discusión... Algo tan sencillo como eso puede hacer que pierdas a la persona más importante de tu vida. Solo te queda aprovechar el momento cuando te lo hayan arrebatado todo.


**Horror Onírico**

 _Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi_

La luz de la lúgubre habitación lograba iluminar unas pequeñas facciones del rostro de aquel chico que permanecía a su lado, inmóvil, sin expresión facial y sin respiración. El silencio de la estancia era tal; que solo el bombeo de su corazón y los golpes que daba éste contra su pecho, se oían en el lugar.

Había sido un día, alegre y feliz, uno de esos días donde lo único que te apetece es sentarte en el fresco pasto a recordar buenos momentos que dabas por olvidados tiempo atrás. Las vivencias con los que eran más importantes para ti y donde tus parpados caen como plomo bajo la intensa mirada del ardiente Sol. La suave brisa que soplaba del este moviendo esos cabellos anaranjados hacia todas las direcciones posibles, volvían el paisaje mucho más vivido, como si otro Sol hubiera establecido su órbita en la mismísima tierra y te cejaba con solo mirarte.

Observó desde la lejanía al poseedor de los ya nombrados cabellos, y se encaminó hacia él con paso firme, con una intensa mirada clavada en su figura y el cuerpo rígido por la furia que le recorría de arriba abajo. Sospechar que estaba embravecido con él por algún motivo, sería decir lo más obvio. Pero lo que sí puedo y debo resaltar, es el cálido ambiente que contextualizaba esa escena aún sin narrar; la finalización de la jornada de entrenamiento de voleibol y un montón de adolescentes avanzando; alegremente, felices, sobre sus rechinantes zapatillas para abalanzarse a salvar una pelota que un transeúnte daría por perdida.

Un joven chico de unos, recién cumplidos, dieciséis años y una mata anaranjada dominando su cabeza, descansaba plácidamente, ajeno, al acelerado paso de su compañero que iba hacia él con una terrorífica expresión en su rostro.

-¡H-i-n-a-t-a! –gritó el colocador en un tono que asustaría a cualquiera. No hacía falta ser muy lúcido para darse cuenta de que aquello no iba a acabar bien para alguno de los dos chicos.

El pelirrojo abrió un ojo y se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo para observar como Kageyama le miraba desde arriba con el ceño fruncido y los dientes rechinando.

-Le he pedido al entrenador si podía salir fuera un rato. Déjame en paz, anda –le dijo de un modo tan taciturno, que el moreno se quedó más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

Solía tener paciencia, pero en ese día, la dejadez de Hinata en todo lo relacionado con su día a día le estaba enervando por cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? -apretó sus puños y prosiguió –Tu actitud me está dando ganas de darte un puñetazo –aunque estaba intentando contener su mal genio, las palabras amables se quedaban trabadas en su garganta y sus verdaderos sentimientos salían a través de su dialéctica.

-¿En serio has venido solo a amenazarme? Cada día me sorprendes más –dijo en un modo sarcástico, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y colocaba los brazos en modo jarra en su cabeza. Sus palabras sonaban, tajantes, hirientes, sin ese tacto habitual que le daba el pelirrojo a sus frases...

Kageyama se percató de esto e hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer. Simplemente, ser él mismo. No preocuparse por nadie ni por nada. Así que puso el punto y final a aquella conversación, sentándose con la mayor naturalidad posible al lado del pelirrojo y tumbándose de la misma forma que él.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –cuestionó el pelirrojo al ver como Kageyama ignoraba completamente sus palabras y se sentaba a su lado. Completamente indiferente de sus sentimientos -¿En serio te has olvidado de lo que me has hecho?

Kageyama frunció el ceño y miró el azulado cielo.

-Espera. ¿Has estado así todo el día porque no te di el beso de buenos días esta mañana? –se giró para comprobar cómo, efectivamente, Hinata se daba la vuelta y soltaba un bufido.

Kageyama puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a Hinata por el hombro que no descansaba sobre la hierba y así poder girarle hacia él y hacer que le mirara a la cara. A veces le costaba entender como aquel chico se podía comportar de un modo tan infantil por esos pequeños detalles. Igual es que él era una persona menos afectiva que el pelirrojo, pero eso no debería suponer un berrinche como aquel.

-El entrenador te va a echar la bronca –repitió en un tono más suave. El moreno lo notó y supo que era el momento de hacer una ofensiva –Además no es por eso por lo que estoy enfadado.

Logró dar la vuelta al pelirrojo de un empujón y acercarlo lo suficientemente a él como para tomar sus labios y comenzar el beso por el que él pensaba que Hinata había estado de morros toda la mañana. Se aseguró de que no pudiera escapar; colocando una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la otra en la parte occipital de su cabeza. Al principio, el pelirrojo mostró resistencia, pero poco a poco se dejó encandilar por la lengua de su colocador y en unos pocos segundos, estaba completamente bajo su poder como solía pasar siempre.

Un par de segundos después, Kageyama se separó del chico, observando como éste, después de abrir sus ojos, arrebujó el ceño y le miraba con otro berrinche en su rostro.

-Te odio –comentó el central, observando fijamente al colocador.

-¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que te ha encantado? –respondió el otro chico en un tono sátiro.

Hinata se limpió la boca, por la intensidad del beso francés, y se sentó de rodillas, acariciando su pelo, mientras observaba las montañas del paisaje.

-Sí. Por lo menos hoy no lo admitiré.

El más alto se rió para sí mismo, soltando un pequeño bufido inaudible.

-Vámonos anda. Que te recuerdo que esta tarde tenemos una cita –anunció, levantándose de la hierba y sacudiendo su pantalón.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios y entornó los ojos.

-Aunque sea mi cumpleaños, no me vas a comprar tan fácilmente. Vas a necesitar algo mejor que un beso francés para que se me pase el cabreo.

Tobio suspiró ya, agotado y falto de paciencia, y le dio una colleja a Hinata para que le siguiera ya de una vez y se dejara de tonterías.

-Pues te dejaré de besar a partir de ahora –dijo Kageyama para provocarle, mientras empezaba a subir la pequeña cuesta de la hierba.

El pequeño señuelo se quedó pensativo un rato hasta que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que significaría eso. Chasqueó la lengua y relajó sus cejas, levantándose rápidamente del suelo y yendo tras Kageyama.

-Kageyamaaaa que era broma. Va. No hace falta amenazar de ese modo. ¿Ves? Ya estoy bien. Esperameee.

Aunque ambos chicos no se hubieran dado cuenta, desde la metálica puerta del gimnasio, sus compañeros les observaban con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? –preguntó el líbero de segundo.

-Cada día los entiendo menos –comentó asqueado Tsukishima.

-Dai-san, ¿está bien que les dejemos liarse de ese modo en mitad del instituto? –preguntó Tanaka completamente en serio, al ver que ambos chicos se dirigían al gimnasio como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

El capitán puso los ojos en blanco e intentó ignorar todo el corrillo que se había formado para observar toda la escenita por la puerta.

-Dejadlos en paz. Los que se meterían en un lío serian ellos –intentó responder Daichi con desgana. Sabía que lo de aquellos _juniors_ era ya un caso perdido.

Cuando el dúo de raritos se aproximó lo suficiente al gimnasio, todo el grupo que se había formado; se dispersó y solo unas pocas personas que se mantenían imparciales a todo aquello, miraron con una ceja arqueada el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros.

-Pues conociendo a esos dos mandriles en celo pueden ser capaces de foll... -gracias a que Tanaka y Nishinoya taparon la bocaza de Tsukki, la palabra que estaba a punto de soltar en presencia del central y el colocador fue evitada.

Hinata arqueó una ceja y observó como todos se estaban comportando de un modo muy extraño.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Los chicos de segundo dieron una pequeña patada a Tsukishima y le soltaron para dejarle hablar.

-Nada. Yo me voy a casa –dijo sin más, recogiendo sus cosas y yendo hacia la puerta con un apurado Yamaguchi pisándole los talones.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

-Al menos felicítame por mi cumpleaños, pedazo de soso –gritó, siendo silenciado, posteriormente, por Kageyama con un golpe en la cabeza -¿Y tú que se supone que estás haciendo?

-Pues devolviendo a un idiota a la realidad. Además de que deberías dejar de gritar por todo –En su interior no sonaba ofensivo, pero el pequeño no se lo tomó como el moreno se esperaba.

-Al menos yo no me olvido del cumpleaños de mi... -pensó un momento el lugar donde se encontraba -...mejor amigo-

El más alto intentó ignorarlo, pero de algún modo aquello le había molestado.

-Si tuviera que quejarme de todo lo que me molesta de ti, no terminaría nunca. Así que cállate.

-Repite eso si te atreves.

El capitán se interpuso entre ellos dos, siendo ayudado por Noya y Tanaka que sujetaban a cada uno de los chicos para evitar que se repitiese una confrontación violenta entre ambos. Estaba claro que aquel día especial para Hinata estaba siendo uno de los más delicados.

-Parad de una vez. Como se os ocurra pegaros entre vosotros, dentro o fuera de la cancha. Os juro que os dejo sin entrenamiento de voleibol un mes. Así perdamos todos los partidos de práctica.

Kageyama se soltó del agarre de Tanaka y se fue con un gesto arisco de aquel lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata que le miraba con recelo sin moverse del sitio.

-Primero me besa y luego me trata como si fuera un desconocido... será estúpido –musitó Shouyou con rabia, como si escupiera todas aquellas palabras con odio –Se supone que tendríamos que pasar mi cumpleaños juntos...

El ambiente en el gimnasio bajo las palabras de Hinata era bastante tenso, ya que, a pesar de que el chico no lo supiera, todos los del equipo conocían la relación que mantenían él y Kageyama desde hace varios meses. Era un tema delicado que muchos no acababan de consentir, mientras que otros pasaban del tema y se hacían los indiferentes, asegurando que podían hacer lo que quisieran mientras no perjudicaran al equipo.

-Hinata –interrumpió el Capitán –Es tu cumpleaños, será mejor que arregléis lo vuestro antes de por la tarde. Luego te arrepentirás –intentó sonar lo más calmado posible para apaciguar la ira del central.

Una mano amiga se puso en el hombro de Hinata, llamando su atención.

-Daichi tiene razón. Es una bobada que os enfadéis solo porque Kageyama se haya olvidado de felicitarte. Puede que sea algo idiota, pero seguro que se sentía fatal por no haberlo hecho –intervino Suga –Igual te estaba preparando algo a escondidas.

¿Kageyama Tobio siendo detallista con Hinata Shouyou? Esto es el mundo real. Todos sabemos que eso no es posible.

-No creo. Es de Kageyama de quien estamos hablando –respondió el pelirrojo.

El albino se frotó la frente dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. Pero si no lo arreglas serás tan egoísta como dices que es él –Hinata se quedó pensativo un rato con eso último.

Agachó su cabeza y la levantó de golpe.

-Valeee está bieeen, iré a hacer las paces con él –refunfuñó, saliendo corriendo del gimnasio.

Había conseguido alejarse lo suficiente del camino habitual que tomaban todos los miembros de Karasuno para luego bifurcarse en otros tantos. Pero como se había imaginado en un principio, todos los planes que había hecho para pasar aquel día con Hinata, se habían ido a la mismísima mierda. Había sido un poco cruel de su parte haber hecho como que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de su novio, pero todo había sido solamente un modo de sorprenderlo en su cita.

-Maldito idiota...- farfulló para sí mismo, mientras miraba sus zapatillas de deporte.

-¿Quién es un maldito idiota?

Kageyama saltó del susto al encontrarse con aquel chico a su lado como si fuera un fantasma. Juraba que algún día lo mataría por estas cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, recolocándose su bandolera.

-Me parecía un poco mal que termináramos así el día de mi cumpleaños. Ya sabes, al ser novios deberíamos estar haciendo las típicas cosas ñoñas de pareja y luego por la noche...-Una mano le tapó la boca.

-Sí, sí, me ha quedado claro. No grites esas cosas en la calle –le soltó y aceleró un poco el paso al pensar en aquello último que estaba diciendo. No había pensado la posibilidad de terminar de aquella forma la noche.

Un silencio inundó la conversación. Continuaron caminando por aquella calzada, algo estrecha, en la que solo estaban ellos dos y los coches que pasaban sin parar por el ardiente asfalto. No dejó de mirar al suelo en ningún instante, como si supiera que si miraba a Hinata no podría contener sus deseos de besarlo o abrazarlo a la vista de todos.

Cuando llegaron a un paso de peatones todo fue peor, se notaba como Hinata hacia el amago de agarrarle de la mano, mientras que éste lo evitaba muy torpemente.

-Oye Kageyama –intentó romper el hielo -¿Qué te parece si...?

Un nudo se ató en su garganta, vio a Kageyama avanzar hacia el paso de cebra, mientras un coche se dirigía a toda velocidad por su izquierda sin intenciones de parar aunque los peatones tuvieran concedido el paso.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió tras él y agarró la mano que Kageyama había estado apartando de la suya todo el rato. A lo que Kageyama reaccionó dándose cuenta de cómo Hinata tiró de él; al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y de cómo intercambiaban posiciones.

Todo paso muy rápido, pero cada segundo pasó a cámara lenta por la mente de Tobio, fotografiando mentalmente el instante preciso en el que aquel kamikaze arrollaba a Hinata en su lugar, enviándolo un par de metros lejos del lugar del impacto, golpeándole con el parachoques exactamente por su cadera y haciendo que se golpeara violentamente en la cabeza con el suelo.

Su propio cuerpo cayó como plomo contra la acera, sin poder dejar de observar como la sangre empezaba a emanar de la frente de Hinata y teñía el suelo de un rojo oscuro. El conductor del coche, al observar todo lo que había producido su imprudencia, huyó del lugar sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cuando Kageyama recobró el sentido, debido a la caída, fue torpemente hacia el inerte cuerpo de Hinata, esperando que hubiese alguna respuesta vital de su parte. La poca gente que se encontraba paseando por aquella zona se agolpó horrorizada alrededor del chico malherido y telefoneaba con rapidez para pedir ayuda por ese inocente pelirrojo.

-Hi...nata –tartamudeó, presa del terror –Hinata... respóndeme. Hinata, Hinata –se arrodilló a su hilera y le acarició el rostro con cuidado, esperando que éste abriera los ojos, aunque fuera solo para decirle que estaba vivo –Hinata, por favor. No me dejes solo. Tú también no... me prometiste que estarías a mi lado para siempre, por favor. Hinata... Hinata –las últimas palabras no fueron más que un suspiro. El aire y los nervios se agolpaban en su garganta y las palabras salían con dificultad de la misma, sufriendo por cada momento que pasaba. Notando como un miedo que jamás había experimentado, le sacudía por dentro.

De pronto, un pequeño rayo de esperanza atravesó la mente de Kageyama al ver como Hinata intentaba abrir los párpados con dificultad.

-K-Kage...yama ¿Q-qué pasa? –rodó un poco los ojos y observó como todo el mundo a su alrededor le miraba espantados, para luego volver a mirar a Kageyama -¿Qué te ha pasado? –dijo con la respiración cortada.

Kageyama se tocó la frente y notó como un poco de sangre corría por ella, seguramente debido al golpe contra el suelo.

-Hinata, por favor. No cierres los ojos –el pelirrojo escuchó atentamente su orden, pero su propio cuerpo actuaba diferente.

Vio como los ojos de Hinata volvían a cerrarse lentamente, sin dejarle responder. Simplemente, yéndose lentamente. Kageyama observó como la energía vital de Hinata se iba yendo de su cuerpo con los últimos respiros, como su cabeza caía a un lado y sus manos perdían toda la fuerza.

-Feliz cumpleaños... ¿eso es lo que querías que te dijera no? ¿Por eso estabas enfadado no? Hinata, no... no...

Los brazos de un hombre adulto lo separaron del cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo que retrocediera para que unas cuantas personas con chalecos fosforescentes lo rodearan y lo empezaran a reanimar de algún modo. Quería abalanzarse sobre toda aquella gente y alejarla de su novio, pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo podía dejarse arrastrar por aquel hombre y ver como los médicos negaban con la cabeza y se alejaban lentamente de Hinata, mientras que uno de ellos pasaba una mano por su rostro y le miraba de forma compasiva.

-¡HINATAA! –fue doloroso, su garganta ardía y sus lágrimas lo cejaban por completo. Había perdido a la única persona que había amado en su vida.

Un sudor frío lo recorrió por completo y se levantó con la respiración agitaba por aquel terrible sueño. Observó la oscuridad, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la lúgubre habitación, mientras intentaba que el ritmo de su corazón bajase y pudiera secar las lágrimas que caían débilmente por su rostro.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama y puso su frente en sus rodillas para similar que todo aquello solo había sido una pesadilla. Giró su rostro hacia su derecha y observó como Hinata dormía plácidamente a su lado, con la sábana enredada con sus extremidades y la cara apoyada en la almohada, mirando hacia Kageyama.

Su labio inferior templó, se frotó los ojos, abalanzándose hacia el pelirrojo, abrazándole como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo acunó en sus brazos, haciendo que éste se despertara sin saber muy bien que pasaba, mientras recibía besos de Kageyama por todo su rostro.

-Hinata, nunca te separes de mí... -musitó, alertando al pelirrojo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Prefirió no contestar, simplemente corresponder a aquel abrazo tan repentino.

Sabía que había tenido que soñar algo terrible para que el mismísimo Rey de la cancha se abrazara a él, temblando como un animal malherido. Le acarició la cabeza y se alejó de él para besarle los labios y transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata –susurró contra su oreja.

El pelirrojo se rió y le agarró de las mejillas para acercar su boca a la suya y volver a unir sus labios en un beso más apasionado.

-Mientras yo esté aquí, eres invencible –murmuró contra los labios de Kageyama, antes de volver a unirlos con una sonrisa.

 _Sé que es un poco tonto venir con un one shot del cumpleaños de Hinata una semana y pico después de éste. Pero digamos que ciertos problemillas me han impedido subir nada durante este mes de Junio, y mucho menos algo en el cumpleaños de mi niño bonito._

 _Bueno, a lo que iba. Como por aquí me conocen como la autora del angst pues tomad angst rico rico._

 _Espero que os haya gustado. No os olvidéis de dejar vuestra crítica al final del mismo._


End file.
